


Not the Face!

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, bad-assery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I like a man who grins when he fights." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Face!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes
> 
> Prompt was : _"I like a man who grins when he fights."- Prime Minister Winston Churchill_

“You kind of a stubborn asshole, you know that?” The guys says and takes another shot, clipping Eliot on the cheek-bone. It barely even registers. Fucking guy hits like a girl.

Eliot just grins and spits blood right in his face. The hands locked around his shoulders and forearms tighten and the gutless bastard goes for another shot while the hired muscle holds him back.

Dumb bastard. No ones ever taken Eliot down by punching him in the face, and this guys has only dished out one hit to the body.

Eliot could stand here all day the way this asshole hits. He knows for a fact Sophie has a better jab than this fat fuck and frankly Eliot is getting kind of bored. He has somewhere to be, people are waiting on him.

Eliot grunts and shifts slightly then lets his knees buckle. The goons make a grab for him thinking he's collapsing. So does their stupid boss and that is all the opening Eliot really needed to slip loose, collapse one goons nose with his elbow, smack the one with his head and kick the thieving pretentious asshole in the nads. All three of them go down like they've been shot.

Eliot leaves the goons where they fall and zeroes in on the boss. It only takes a second to find what he needs. Ass-hole is predictable to, right inside pocket on his suit coat, the first place Eliot looks and there's the envelope.

Eliot stands and looks down thinks about giving him a kick for good measure. Instead he just grins and heads out the door. Not like they did any real damage. Besides chicks like a guy with a bruise or two.


End file.
